LAAGA CHUNRI MEIN DAAG
by DivaNims
Summary: Guys it is Kevi Centric as i promised you neha BUT the topic is real bold one Please don't kill me after reading it guyss please... * * Story re-updated for those who were missing A Kavi fic from my side :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I know guys haven't completed the previous stories but what to do whenever i get any idea i pen down it **

**yes it is KEVI cenric but the topic is real bold one and be ready to get a BIG SHOCK after reading this chapter and please don't kill me as it is a very bold topic i had to do so **

**Read and review guys **

* * *

_**LAAGA CHUNRI MEIN DAAG**_

_**"Manva mein meri aandhi hai uthi**_

_**aur stabdh khadi hun main**_

_**Saanso mein bandhi apni hi saans**_

_**nishabd khadi hun main**_

_**Duniya se Jeeti Jeeti Khud se hi haari**_

_**Bas Dhwast Khadi hun main**_

_**Aaina main aur aks main**_

_**Madmast khadi hun main "**_

**IN A ROOM**

**She was lying sleepy on the bed with a man naked . Her hairs were on the edge of the bed. She was half wrapped in the Sari . One of the earings was not in her ears . The kumkum in between the two eyebrows of the was moved a bit .It all looked that she shared the perfect night with the man**

**Sunrays fall on her face she got up . Somehow managed to make her sari again wears her accessories back and washed her face and came back**

"Aye chal uth ... Arey uth na ...Dekh time khoti mat kar subah ho gayi hai uth aur nikal yahan se (while wearing the earings )

Aye sunai nahi deta kya Terko ...Arey uth "

**The man woke up .**

"Arey meri Rani kayko jhik jhik kar rahi hai "

Girl: Dekh seth subah ho gayi ... Ek raat ka bola tha ek raat ho gayi chal ab kapde pehen aur chalta ban

**Man wore his clothes .**

**Before going he touches her waist**

Man: Aye Raani jaane se pehle ek chumma to dede

Girl: Nikal yahan se

**The man went away**

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE Of MUMBAI**

**IN A Office**

**A man was holding his tea with a no expression face sitting on his chair**

**A man was sitting beside him.**

"Yar Kavin tu Nisha ko bhool kyun nahi jaata... 2 saal ho chuke hain and that girl dumped you " he said

Kavin: Kaise bhool jaun Dushyant 2 saal ka pyar 2 din mein to bhulaya nahi jaa sakta na

Dushyant: Haan lekin 2 saal bhi to nahi lagte na

Kavin: Main usey bhula nahi paunga Dushyant ... Wo mere liye sab kuch thi sab kuch. Usne mujhse pyaar nahi kiya lekin main to usey chaahta tha na

Dushyant: Hmm ...lekin main tujhe jhoota dilasa nahi de sakta ki main samajh sakta hun... Kyunki main nahi samajh sakta ... Shayad tab tak nahi samajh sakta jab tak mujhe pyaar na ho jaaye ... Par phir bhi aage badhne ki koshish kar Kavin

Accha ye sab chhod hume ACP sir ne ek bahot bada kaam dia hai . Shaam mein" Blue swarms" club mein hume ek drug dealer ko pakadna hai .

Kavin : Thik hai

**IN THE NIGHT**

**At club Blue swarms**

**Kavin,Dushyant ,Freddy and Nikhil had came to the club to catch the drug dealers**

**There were many call girls also who were dancing**

**The song played was**

" Man saat samandar dol gaya jo tu aankhon se bol gaya

Hoo... Man saat samandar dol gaya jo tu aankhon se bol gaya "

**Team saw the drug dealers and caught them ... But none noticed that they were cops they did there work very silently without. A single trace of gun shot**

**They were leaving the club . but then suddenly Kavin collided with one of the call girls ... He was shocked to see her. But she went away and suddenly disappeared**

**He was shocked because the girl looked exactly like her lost love Nisha**

**Dushyant: Kavin chalen ?**

Kavin: Tu jaa mujhe kuch kaam hai

Dushyant :Kya kaam hai

Kavin:Tu jaa main aa jaunga

Dushyant :Thik hai(and he left )

**Kavin searched for the girl but was unable to find her**

**Suddenly a voice came from behind**

"Kya seth kisko dhundh rahe ho "

Kavin: Wo ek ladki...

"Kaunsi ladki chahiye seth... Daam do har ladki milegi...Arey ye Majubi ki ladkiyan hain "

Kavin (remembering her atire): Kaale rang ki saari pehni thi usne

Majubi: Accha wo... Tum daam do mein intezaam karti hun

Kavin paid her the money as he found no option to reach the girl

Majubi: Ek raat ke hisaab ka dia hai sahab ... chalo main le chalti hun

She took him to a room .She knocked the door

The same girl came out ...

"Kya Mausi itti raat ko kayko pareshan karti hai "

Majubi : Dheere bol customer hai...

"Itni raat ko kaun saala aaya hai "

Majubi :Arey maaldaar customer hai pure ek raat ka diya hai ... Acche se .Khush kar dena meri bacchi

She came out and saw Kavin

"Chalo seth yahin khade rahoge kya"

Kavin just stared at her

"Chalo na seth raat yahin guzaroge kya "

She pulled him inside the room.

"Daru loge(while making a drink)"

Kavin :Nahi

She came near him . And started unbuttoning his shirt

But Kavin stopped him

"Pehli baar kar raha hai kya ?"(She unwrapped her sari )

Kavin: Tumhara naam kya hai ?

"Purvi"(SHOCKED... Please guys don't kill me after reading this)

Kavin : Maa baap kaun hain tumhare

Purvi :Maa pagal thi baap sharabi aur kuch puchna hai?

...

Purvi :Arey tu kya shadi ke liye mujhe dekhne aaya hai...

Arey jo karne aaya hai wo kar faaltu ke sawal mat kar mujhse

Kavin:Tum... Pehle se ...

Purvi (in anger while wrapping the sari back): Ek to saala itni neend aa rahi hai upar se tu time khoti kar raha hai ... Nahi karna tha ye sab to pehle bolta na yaha mera time khoti mat kar

She took his hand and pushed him out of the room

And shouted to call came there

Majubi : Kya hua Purvi

Purvi : Kis fattu ko leke aayi hai tu mausi mere pass ye saala to tab se bas sawal pe sawal kiye jaa raha hai ... Ainda se aise customer mere paas mat bhejna mausi...

She went away from there angrily . She slammed the door

Majubi: Kya Seth agli baar se taiyyar hoke aana ... Paisa bhi gaya tumhara aur wo bhi gayi

Kavin went away from there but was still in a state of shock that Purvi exactly looked like Nisha


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed and i got both critics as well as appreciation to this story. I hope this part would clear atleast some of your doubts and similarly your POV also**

**And sorry guys there r not much Kavi scenes but would be definitely there in upcoming ones**

* * *

**While travelling back to his home in the car he was thinking the same thing**

Kavin(while thinking ): Aisa kaise ho sakta hai ? Wo ladki Nisha jaisi kaise dikh sakti hai... Ho sakta hai ye ittefaq ho par phir bhi ek baar phir main wahan jaaunga

Main pata to laga ke rahunga

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**In the Night**

**Confused Kavin again went to the same club ,the same brothel and was looking for Purvi**

"Wo dekh Purvi tera aashiq phir aa gaya idhar ko "

Purvi: Hunh! Saala khusket ...Mausi aaj is Shanno ko bhej do . Samajh mein aa jayega isey bhi

Shanno: Naa re naa tera aashiq tujhe mubaarak

**Kavin came to him for Purvi**

Majubi : Aye seth aur bhi ladkiya hain yahan pe tumko Purvi hi kayko chaiye

Kavin: Tumhe tumhare paise mil rahe hain na

**Majubi comes to Purvi**

Majubi :Jaa bacchi usey tu hi chahiye

Purvi: Kya Mausi .Buddhon ki tarah baat karta hai wo mausi

Majubi: Arey aaj raat sambhaal le kal agar aaya na to kuch bahana karke chalta kar dungi

Purvi: Thik hai mausi

**Purvi took him to a room **

Purvi: Baith... Aur aaj bol aaj bhi sawal jawab karne aaya hai ya ... Kuch karna bhi hai...

Kavin: Mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai

Purvi: Thik hai puch na...

Arey baba aaj nahi satkungi puch

Kavin: Tum shuru se ... Mera matlab hai yahi pali badi ho

Purvi: Haan re ... Maa bhi yahi kaam karti thi . Aur kuch ?

Kavin: Yahin rehti thi shuru se

Purvi : Haan re aur kaha se aayegi mai

Kavin : Thik hai

**Kavin went away from there**

Purvi(while laughing): Ajib hai saala khisket karna bhi kuch nahi hota aur paise bhi pure de jaata hai...Chal Purvi badhia hai

**Kavin was at his home he was again thinking of it**

Kavin(thinking): Kya paheli hai ye sab ... Is tarah se main kuch nahi jaan paunga... Kuch aur karna padega

"Sahab tum khaana khaake aaye ho ya phir laga dun" it was his pune

Kavin: Khana laga do aur suno Imartilal

Imartilal : Jee sahab

Kavin: Guest house saaf karwa dena

Imartilal: Kyun sahab koi aane waala hai kya ?

Kavin: Hmm tum jao aur us kamre ko saaf kar dena

Imartilal:Accha sahab

Kavin went to his room

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**At the brothel**

**Kavin had came once again at the Brothel... He was talking to Majubi once again... Majubi came to Purvi after talking to him**

Majubi : Jaa meri bacchi aaj tujhe uske saath jana hai

Purvi: Kya Mausi... Tum ne to kaha tha ki tum mana karke koi bahana bana dogi

Majubi: Arey meri bacchi mana to karne hi waali thi par usne teri sirf aaj raat ka nahi balki 3 mahine ka rokda pakdaya hai mere haath mein, Meri bacchi itna sunehra mauka mat gava ab jaa uske saath

Purvi: Kya mausi 3 mahine ka rokda eksaath diya usne

Majubi : Haan meri bacchi aur yahi nahi isi bahane tu ghum bhi liya karegi ... Thoda is jagah se bahar niklegi soch zara

Purvi: Mausi , Paise diye hain na usne mere pure... Main zarur jaungi

Majubi: jaa beti jaa

**Kavin took her to his home**

Purvi(after seeing his house) : Tu to bada rais hai seth.. Arey bahot khushnasib hogi jo is ghar me aayegi ... Arey uski ro kismat hi chamak jayegi

Imartilal came there

Imartilal: Arey ye tum kisko leke aa gaye

Kavin: Aaj se ye yahan rahengi 3 mahine ke liye rahegi

Imartilal: Kya... 3 mahine ke liye rahegi ... Ye ladki yahan ...

Purvi: Kyun saale khusket ... Tera kya jaata hai re

Kavin: Imartilal, behes mat karo ise iska kamra dikha do

Imartilal: Chalo... (while going) Naa jaane kya dekhke bhagwan tune is bala ko mere sahab ke gale daala hai

Purvi: Kya bola ?

Imartilal: Kuch nahi meri maa... Ye raha tumhara kamra aur suno wo mat jala lena macchar aa jate hain is kamre mein Aur khidkia band rakhna

Purvi: Thik hai thik hai tu kalti ho idhar se

* * *

**IN THE MIDNIGHT**

**Purvi was lying on the bed but she was unable to sleep as many voices had been coming in the room, She got scared and also saw a male shadow on the door...**

**She woke up... And saw that it was none other than Kavin**

Purvi(while smiling):(came near to him)... Kya seth tujhe ye sab karna hi tha to pehle bolta na ... Sharif banne ka natak kyun kiya re... Arey ab aadhi raat ko mere kamre ke bahar kya khada hai andar aaja seedhe ... Waise bhi tune mera daam lagaya hai... To sharmata kayko hai... Mujhe to ye sab karna padega na seth... Tabhi main sochu, ki saala har mard ek jaisa hota hai phir tu sharif kaise ho sakta hai to.. Chal aaja abdar raat kaagi lambi hai aaj ki...

**Kavin was listening to all her non sense with patience**

Kavin: Main tumhe ye kehne aaya tha ki agar tumhe dar lage to andar se darwaza laga lena, Pichhe jungle sa hai isliye ajib aawazen aati hain raat mein

Kavin came out of the room... And Purvi smiled lightly

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Purvi came out of the room to the kitchen where Imartilal was cooking something**

Purvi : Ye Imartilal ek badhia si kadak chai bana to

Imartilal: Lo main tumhari baat kyun sunu main apne malik ke alawa kisi ki nahi sunta samjhi

Kavin came from behind

Kavin: Imartilal... Chai bana do iske liye... Aur haan main thodi der mein aata hun

Imartilal: jee malik...(murmering)... Kya din aa gaye hain... Is jaisi ke liye mujhe chai banani pad rahi hai

Purvi: Kuch kaha kya tune?

Imartilal: Kuch nahi meri maa tum jao chai aa jayegi

Purvi: Aye haye ... Nahana hai apan ko to...

**She went from there and went to take a bath . After taking a bath she came out**

**After sometime Kavin also returned and when he came back he saw a girl in his room**

**He held her hand and turned her . It was Purvi**

Kavin: Tum... Tum yahan mere kamre mein kya kar rahi ho ... Aur ek minute ye tumne mere kapde kyun pehen rakhen hain?

Purvi: Ab kya karti seth ... Purvi apna saaman to laayi nahi to naha ke kya pehenti..

Kavin: Thik hai... Main office jaa raha hun aate waqt bazar se tumhare liye kapde le aaunga lekin agli baar se tum is kamre mein nahi aaogi samjhi aur naahi meri chizon ko haath lagaogi

Purvi : Bhadakta kaiko hai seth... Nahi aayegi Purvi is kamre mein

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Kavin came back from office ... But when he came he heard the voices of shouting and fighting from his home**

**Purvi saw him coming**

Purvi : Accha ho gaya seth jo tu aa gaya warna ye Imartilal hai na saala khusket...

Kavin: Ek minute 1 minute kya ho raha hai ye haan... Kyun lad rahe ho tum log ... Ye mera ghar hai koi macchi bazar nahi samjhe tum dono... Aur Purvi jab tak tum is ghar mein ho gaaliyan nahi bologi tum samjhi

Aur Imarti... Ye chaahe jaisi bhi ho 3 mahine tak mehmaan hai humari aur mehmaan bhagwan hota hai (Purvi looked at him in question) chaahe wo jaisa ho

Imartilal: Thik hai malik tum bol rahe ho isliye main chup ho jaata hun(and he went to the kitchen)

Purvi was about to leave but was stopped by his voice

Kavin: Purvi...

Purvi: Bolo seth

Kavin(giving him some boxes): Ye kapde laaya hun tumhare liye

Kavin went inside the room

Purvi(to self ): Upar se bhale hi sakht hai par dil ka accha aadmi hai

(She took out the clothes but when she noticed it was jeans and top , she was surprised as she never wore clothes of such type, she only used to wear saari )

Purvi: Lo mardaan ke kapde leke aaya hai saala khusket ...

(hitting her head lightly), haa! Nahi Purvi gaali nahi bakneka... saala gali hota hai (and smiled)

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Abhijeet, Daya and Dushyant had came to Kavin's place**

**Imartilal came out of the kitchen and opened the door**

Imartilal: Arey aap log aaiye na sahab... Andar aaiye... Aap baithiye main sahab ko bulata hun... (Kavin came there)

Kavin: Sir aap log ... Main bas aa raha tha

Daya : Kaam agar urgent nahi hota to hum sab aate bhi nahi

Before he could say anything further Purvi came out

Abhijeet noticed her

Abhijeet: Ye kaun hain Kavin

Kavin: Sir ...wo .. Aa.. Patni hai meri (Purvi looked at him in surprise)

Daya: Kya ... Shadi kab ki tumne

But Dushyant was remembering something

Kavin: Sir wo kal hi.. Mera matlab hai kal shadi ki

Abhijeet: Arey wah kal shaadi ki aur hume bataya bhi nahi aur na hi bulaya hume

Kavin: Aisa kuch nahi hai sir ... Wo court marriage ki hai

Daya: Arey bhale hi court marriage ki ho lekin batana chaiye tha na

Kavin: Mauka hi nahi laga sir

Abhijeet: Anyway congratulations... Bhabhi ji Kavin ne to aapke baare mein kuch bataya nahi...

But Purvi remained silent And smilled

Daya: Arey Kavin ..

Bhabhi ji kuch bolti kyun nahi hain

Imartilal(interrupted): Arey sahab unka maun vrat hai isliye(Purvi again surprised)

Abhijeet: Maun vrat?

Imartilal: Haan vo inhone kasam khayi thi ke shadi ke baad ye 1 hafte tak maun rahengi

Purvi smiled fakely..

**She went from there in the kitchen from where she could hear everything**

**After discussion on the case Abhijeet and Daya went from there while Dushyant was still there**

Dushyant: Main jaanta hun ki tune us ladki se shadi nahi ki... Kaun hai vo ladki

Kavin : Koi bhi hi tujhe us se matlab nahi hona chahiye

Dushyant: Ek minute1 minute ye wahi ladki hai na... Mera matlab hai... Ye ladki to un call girls me se ek hai na jo us din club mein thi... Bol chup kyun hai ...aur tu isey isliye yahan laya hai na kyunki iski shakal us Nisha se milti hai

Kavin: Main isliye nahi laaya hun isey...

Dushyant: Jhoot mat bol Kavin... Tu isiliye leke aaya hai isey kyunki iski shakal us Nisha se milti hai... Aur tu pagal hai... Aisi ladki ko ghar me rakha hai tune apne have you lost it ?

Kavin: Thik keh raha hai tu pehle jab main isey yahan laaya tha to wajah yahi thi ki iski shakal Nisha se milti hai par ab wajah ye hai ki main isey insaaniyat ke naate rakhe hun yahan... Us narak mein nahi dekh saka main isey

Dushyant: Mana ki tu isey yahan ek nek khayal se laya hai... Hum chaahe tab bhi is dhandhe ko ek pal mein band nahi kar sakte aur afsos mujhe bhi hai is baat ka lekin Kavin... Ye ladki ek vaishya hai

**Kavin: To kya hua agar vaishya hai to... Maana Dushyant ki wo ek Vaishya hai ... Lekin wo ek vaishya hone se pehle ek aurat hai... Aur koi bhi aurat apne man se ye sab nahi karti ... Koi na koi majburi zarur hoti hai unki ... Koi bhi aurat apni marzi se apna jism nahi bechti... Uski ek wajah hoti hai ek majburi hoti hai .. Lekin na tu , na hi ye samaaj is baat ko samjah paaega... Tune is aurat ko to galat keh diya lekin kya ye socha hai kya majburi hogi kya halat honge uske jo usne aisa kiya ... Kya is samaaj ne kabhi un mardon ki galati nikaali jo apni havas ko pura karne ke liye kisi aurat ko majbur kar dete hain...Sab us aurat ke charitra(character) par sawal uthate hain lekin kya kabhi kisine un mardon ke charitra par sawal uthaaye jo ye sab karte hain aur in aurto ko aisa karne par majbur karte hain . .. Nahi... Shayad wo unki galati kabhi nahi dhundh payenge... Dushyant tu jaa abhi is waqt yahan se**

Dushyant: Thik hai..tujhe jo karna hai kar main jaa raha hun

**Purvi heard all of this conversation and came to tears .Imartilal saw her weeping**

Imartilal: ye lo pehli baar dekh raha hun phoolan devi ko rote huye ... Arey tumse kisi ne kya keh dia

Purvi: Nahi Imartilal ye aansu to bas yun hi aa gaye... Tum ye batao tumne un sab se jhoot kyun kaha ki mera maun vrat hai

Imartilal: Agar nahi kehta aisa to tumhara muh khul jaata hai aur phir tumhare muh se to gaaliyan nikalti hi saath mein mere maalik ki ijjat kharab ho jaati

Purvi: Nahi Imartilal, Jis insaan ne mera itna maan rakha ho,itni ijjat di ho, bhare logon mein mujhe patni ka auda diya ho,Mere liye apne dost se ladd gaya ho ... Main bhala us insaan ka maan kaise giraati

Suddenly Kavin came up there and saw Purvi in tears

Kavin: Tum ro rahi ho ?

Purvi: Ro nahi rahi hun seth bas aansu chhalak uthey... Tumne bilkul thik kaha koi bhi aurat ye sab apni marji se nahi karti, Majburi aur haalaat us se aisa karwate hain..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thanks to all the reviews and sorry for the late update**

* * *

_**"Jurm-e-ulfat pe hume log saza dete hain**_

_**Kaise nadan hain sholon ko hawa dete hain "**_

**Kavin saw this and was a bit moved by her tears as he knew that the work she did was painful . But he wanted to know the whole story**

**Purvi was about to go when she was stoppe**d by a voice

Kavin: Tum kis haalat ya majburi mein kar rahi ho ?

Purvi: Rehne do na seth. Bahot lambi kahani hai

Kavin: Mujhe sunni hai... Aakhir kis majburi mein tum ye sab kar rahi ho

Purvi: Seth... Kaiko khaali phookat...

Kavin: Purvi...

Purvi: Batati hai..

Maa to zinda hai seth... Abhi bhi jinda hai...Us aadmi ko yaad karte jinda hai jo ek din . .. Meri maa ko jhootta wada karke gaya ki wo usko chaahne laga hai. Par phir kabhi lauta nahi Seth... Meri maa aaj bhi uski raah dekhti hai... Meri maa bhi yahich kaam karti thi... Isliye wo to pagal ho gayi par... Meri mausi... Wo Majubi bai hai na... Usne mereko paala... Main is dhandhe se bahar nikalna chaahti hun Seth... Par kya karegi... Aisa karegi to apun ko kaam kaun dega ... Aur wo Majubi bai... Wo meri maa ke ilaaj ke paise de rahi hai ... Uske paise kaise chukaayegi... Jab tak usey uske paise nahi deti. .Meri maa ko phephdo mein(lungs) mein bimari hai Meri maa ka agar ilaaj nahi kiya na to isi tarah pagal jaisi halat mein rehte rehte dam tod degi apna...Kyuki wo ilaaj bhi dhang se nahi karwati seth...baar baar bas babuji aayenge babuji aayenge kehti rehti hai... Ek baar mujhe agar apna baap mil gaya na ... Main usey chhodegi nahi... Apni maa ke har ek aansu ka badla legi main .. .

Kavin: Is dhandhe ko chodna chaahti ho?

Purvi: Kaun aise ghatiya dhandhe ko chodna nahi chahega seth...

Kavin: Main tumhe is se bahar nikaal sakta hun

Purvi : Sach Seth!... Par nahi main itni swarthi nahi ban sakti seth... Agar Majubi mausi ko pata chala na to...

Kavin: Tum mujhe sirf itna batao tum ye kaam chhodna chaahti ho ya nahi ?

Purvi: Chhodna chaahti hun Seth par meri Maa ka ilaaj

Kavin: Uski tum fikar mat karo... Main karaunga tumhari maa ka ilaaj... Tum ye batao is kaam ko chhodna chaahti ho ?

Purvi: Haa nikalna chaahti hun

Kavin: Thik hai lekin... Tumhe bhi wo karna hoga jo main kahunga

Purvi : Kya karna hoga apun ko seth ...?Purvi kuch bhi karegi bolo na ...

Kavin: Abhi filhaal Purvi jaake so jaaye

Purvi : Thik hai Seth

* * *

**IN THE MORNING**

**It was a new morning for her . She had to rise with the sunrise . She woke up... She hadn't even opened her eyes**

**She woke up and as usual had the habbit of screaming**

Purvi: Imartilal ... Arey oh Imartilal... Ek kadak chaai...

(But when she opened her eyes , She saw Imartilal with a tray and tea on it)

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai Imartilal?

"Tumhare naye jivan ki shuruat"-It was Kavin

Purvi: Arey Seth lekin ye sab karne ki kya zarurat thi tumhe

Kavin : Yahi to hai meri shart... Aaj se tum ek aam ladki ki tarah rahogi... Mera matlab hai aur ladkiyo ki tarah banogi... Unki tarah jiyogi... Unki tarah rahogi

Purvi: Par Seth

Kavin: Maine ab keh diya na ... Aur uski shuruat abhi se hogi... Main khud tumhe train karunga tumhe sikhaunga...

Purvi: Bandagi seth .. Jaisa tum bolo

Kavin : Thik hai... Imartilal inhe chai do

Imartilal gives her tea

She took saw the tea but noticed there was no sugar and there were sugar cubes

Purvi : Arey ! Ye kya hai... (pics one and tastes it) arey ye to shakkar ki eit hai (sugar cubes)

Ye tu shakkar ki eit kyu laaya hai

Kavin : sabse pehli baat ... Tum Imartilal se acche se baat karogi... Kaho boy... Zara chai dena

Purvi: Baay... Jara chai to dena jara

Kavin: Boy.. Baay nahi... Aur za zara ... Ja nahi

Purvi: Boy... Zara chai to dena zara... Zara... Barabar na ?

Kavin: Hmm... Imartilal chai do inhe

Imartilal gave her tea .

Purvi: Lekin in shakkar ki eitton ka main kya karungi ?

Kavin: jaise shakkar ko chai me dalti ho ... Wo ghul jaati hai waise hi ye bhi ghul jayengi... Aur inhe shakkar ki eit nahi... Sugar cubes kehte hain

Purvi: Soogar koob

Kavin: Sugar cube sa nahi sha

Purvi: Sugar koob?

Kavin: Koob nahi Cube Q ba ...Cube

Purvi: Koo baa Koob ?

Kavin: Cu..chhodo sikh jaogi.. Nahake baahar aa jao tumhe aur bhi chize sikhani hai...

* * *

**After sometime **

**She came to the dinning table and sat on the table **

Kavin: Bas yahi nahi karogi tum

Purvi : Kya seth

Kavin: Sabse pehle to is table se utro ye table khaane ke liye bana hai baithne ke liye nahi

Purvi got down

Kavin: Hmm ab baitho ...

She sat down

Kavin: ab is kapde ko apne pairon par bichha lo

Kavin continued with table manners and she did exactly what he did

Kavin: Imartilal nashta lagao

Imartilal serves both of them. Purvi was about to eat with her hands but was stopped by Kavin

Kavin: Aise nahi ...ruko... Chhoori aur kaante se

Ye dekho main kaise kaat raha hun ab chhori se kaato aur kaante se utha ke khao

Everytime she cut it .She couldn't

Kavin: Lao main sikhata hun

**He came near her holded her hands in order to teach her but this made her crazy she was trembling and this happened to her for the first time that a man's touch made her shiver which she never used to. She could smell the essence of his perfume **

Purvi: Aah! kitni acchi Khushbu hai

Kavin: Haan kesar daqla hai isliye

Purvi: Is khaane se nahi ... Tumhare ang se

Listening this Kavin left her hand

Kavin: Aa...Aaj itna hi kaafi hai

He got up and while going Purvi looked at her when he was going

" **_Banke titli dil uda uda uda hai _**

**_Kahi door _**

**_Banke titli dil uda uda uda hai _**

**_Kahi door _**

**_Chalke Khushbu se juda juda juda hai_**

**_Kahi door_**

**_Haadse ye kaise ansune se jaise _**

**_Choome andhero ko Koi noor _**

**_Banke titli dil uda uda uda hai_**

**_Kahin door "_**

* * *

**AFTER SOMEDAYS**

**Kavin was looking for Purvi but she was in the lawn outside **

Kavin: Purvi...

**Purvi turned and was about to go near him but her feet slipped over a ball and she was about to fall when Kavin held her. And for a while they were lost in each other**

**After sometime they came out of the trance**

Purvi pics up the ball

Purvi: Arey ye to gend hai... Ye yahan kaise aayi

Kavin: Pados me bacche cricket khelte hain shayad un me se kisi ek ki hogi ye ball

Purvi: Mujhe bhi khelna hai ek bar is baal se

Kavin: Baal nahi Ball

Purvi:Baal

Kavin: Ba... Chodo tumhe prathmik shiksha deni hogi pehle aur wo aaj hi se shuru karni padegi... Chodo is baal ... I mean ball ko aur chalo mere saath

Purvi leaves it and goes along with Kavin

**Kavin made her learn the basics of english. When she was not able to write properly He held her hand and made her write the alphabets .First he started with basic alphabets **

Kavin: Likho A

She wrote it

Kavin: Likho B

She made it

Kavin: Ye B hai? traffic ka singal bana diya

He corrected it

Kavin:Likho C

She made it

Kavin: Likho D

Purvi(singing): Dhhatt... ABCD chhodo

Naino se naina jodo

Dekho dil na todo

Aayi shaam suhani

raja jaani raja jaani

Raja jaani jaani jaani

Raja jaani

He shook his head in disbelief . He was about to go when Purvi held his hands

Purvi: Zara haske dikhlao

Zara haske dikhlao

Prem ka sabak padhao

Englis me kaise karte hain

Isak misak batlao

Isak misak batlao

Aayi rut mastaani

Raja jaani raja jaani

Raja jani jani jani

Raja jani

He left her hand and went away from there

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Kavin was teaching her how to play tennis **

**Everytime she tried to serve she couldn't**

**Kavin came near her . **

Kavin : Lao main sikhata hun

**He held her hand in order to hold the racket . She could feel his breaths... She again shivered , and she newer knew why it happened to her .This was not first time that a man would have touched her . But she had a verry different feeling .Her heartbeats ran two times faster . **

**She was learning Tennis but, continuously looking at him as lost **

She left the Racket and went a bit away from him

Kavin: Kya hua ?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi seth... Ye khel kal khelen?

Kavin: Thik hai... Par kal acchhe se practice karenge

Purvi: Haan

* * *

She went inside the house.

**After sometime**

**It was dark .As night had come up she was about to sleep. And all of a sudden all the lights were blown off**

Kavin: Arey yaar... Ye light ko kya ho gaya... Imartilal

Fuse check karna zara

He searched for the candles

Kavin: Purvi.. Tumhare kamre ke liye bhi candle laaun?Andhera hai kaafi

But she didn't answer...

He came up to her Room

Kavin: Purvi...

**She still didn't through the dim light of the candle . He saw her on the sitting on the floor and her face was hid between both her found her came near her**

Kavin: Arey Purvi... Wahan kya kar rahi ho . Aur aise rote huye zamin pe kyun baithi ho... Dekho meri taraf

**He tried to make her look at him**

**She lifted her face up. He saw her frightened face **

Kavin: Arey ... Arey tum dar kyun rahi ho ?...Purvi... Dekho meri taraf...

**She lookd at him and all of a sudden she hugged him**

**Kavin was unable to stop this.. He took one of his hand around her **

Kavin: Dekho daro mat... Main hun naa tumhare saath..

**She tightened her hug **

**Kavin looked at this act of was also a bit moved**

**_"Tu hi haqeeqat ,Khwaab tu_**

**_Dariya tu hi ,Pyaas tu _**

**_Tu hi dil ki bekarari_**

**_Tu sukoon,Tu sukoon_**

**_Jaun main ab jab jis jagah _**

**_Paun main tujhko us jagah_**

**_Saath hoke na ho tu aye_**

**_Rubaroo,Rubaroo"_**

**_Tu humsafar tu humkadam _**

**_tu hamNawa mera _**

**_Tu humsafar tu hamkadam _**

**_Tu humnawan mera _**

Suddenly it was light seperated

Kavin: Utho aur.. Uthke araam se so jao ab light nahi udd gaya hoga...I think Imartilal ne thik kar diya hoga... Tum so jao acche se... good night

Saying this he went away from there


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry guys for toooo long delay of this story **

**Hope ki is update se aap sab ki narazgi mit jaaye**

**Guys ek request hai just go through the track and listen the lyrics in this part **

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**In the EVENING**

**When Kavin came back...**

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi came to him

Purvi: Bolo seth..

Kavin: Chalo mere sath ...

Purvi: Kidhar...

Kavin : Tumhara agla sabak hai... Chalo ab

Purvi went along with Kavin

**Purvi was sbout to sit on the next seat when she was stopped**

Kavin: Wahan nahi...

Purvi: To phir kahan?

Kavin : Driver seat pe baithogi tum..

Purvi: Nahi nahi nahi apun ko marna nahi hai

Kavin: Kucch nahi hoga Purvi...

Purvi: Nahi nahi apun bina gaadi seekhe hi thik hai...meko nahi sikhni gaadi

Kavin (ket his hands on her shoulder) : Relax ... Main hun na tumhare saath... Kuchh nahi hoga

Purvi: Par meko...

Kavin: Kaha na main hun tumhare saath tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga...ab chalo gaadi ke andar

Purvi sat on the Driver seat

Kavin: Seat belt pehen lo

**Purvi tried to bring the seatbelt but she couldn't pull the seat came near her and pulled the seatbelt for her**

Kavin : Dekho ye ye hai clutch, accelator aur break..

Kavin was teaching her how to drive...After sometime

**When she was learning to drive . She constantly looked at Kavin who tried to teach her as she was looking at him she didn't see something in the front..**

**Kavin saw that she was about yo make an accident he pulled her back**

Kavin: Purvi!

Kavin somehow mannaged to stop the car

Kavin: Kya kar rahi thi tum .Raasta saamne hai mere chehre pe nahi

Purvi: Maine bola tha na meko nahi sikhni gadi chalana

Kavin(calmed down): Thik hai aaj ke liye itna hi kaafi hai

**He came to the driver seat but as he was about to enter the car someone shot a bullet on him..Fortunately he was saved as he bent down and quickly sat in the car..Purvi was afraid seeing all this .Kavin quickly drove the car**

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai aur ye log tumpe goli kyun chala rahe hain..

Kavin: Thodi der ke liye apna muh band rakho jab tak hum ghar nahi pahonch jaate

Purvi: Par...

Kavin gave him a look and she was silent seeing his look

They reached home

Purvi: Ab hum ghar aa gaye aur ab to bata seth wo log tumko kayko goli maarne ke pichhey they...

Kavin: Tumhe is sab se koi matlab nahi hona chahiye kamre mein jao... Imartilal wahin khaana bhej dega

Purvi : Par...

Kavin: Kaha na andar jao...

Purvi : Thik hai

**She went to her room .Had her meals but was contniuosly thinking about the incident that happened as she didn't knew that he was a police officer**

Purvi: Ye Seth jaise bhale aadmi ko kaun maarne ki koshish kar sakta hai.. Kaun ho sakta hai uska dushman

**She was contniuosly thinking of the same thing and couldn't sleep the whole night**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Kavin Was searching for something .But couldn't find it**

Kavin: Imartilal.. O Imartilal

Imartilal: Haan maalik

Kavin: Meri novel kahan gayi

Imartilal: Arey wo to store room mein hai sahab

Kavin: Accha leke aana zara

Imartilal(smelling something): Arey mera doodh

And he rushed to the kitchen

Purvi: Main leke aati hun

Kavin: Tumhe novel ka matlab bhi pata hai

Purvi: Haan haan upanyas hai na? Kal tune hi to bataya tha seth

Kavin: Haan wo mil jaegi tumhe

Purvi: Kyun nahi milegi... Purvi sab dhoondh leti hai .Naam batao us upanyas ka

Kavin: English mein hai..the notebook

Purvi: Main laati hun

Purvi went to the store.. She was looking for the novel but couldn't find for sometime

Kavin: Isey nahi milne wala novel..

**He went to the store . While in the store Purvi gpt the novel..but accidently stepped on something and was about to fall when Kavin held her ...and it was a short eyelock**

She picked the thing up

Purvi: Hahaha.. Ye kya hai seth

Kavin: Ye ...Ye skates hain

Purvi: Sakeetas..

Kavin: Skates

Purvi: Sakeetas...

Kavin: Ska.. Khair chhodo..isey wo pairon pe baandhke chalte hain

Purvi: Pairon pe baandhke chalte hain..

Kavin: Haan

Purvi: Phisalte hain ?

Kavin(smiled): Kabhi kabhi

Kavin: Chalen?

Purvi: Haan haan chalo ...Ek minute ...mujhe inpe chalna hai

Kavin: Purvi... skating karna aasan nahi hai

Purvi: Kuchh bhi ho mujhe inpe chalna hai...

Kavin: Lekin

Purvi: Sikhao na... Paleez(Please)

Kavin: Pehle please bolna sikho Please

Purvi: Pal..Please thik hai ?

Kavin: Chalo

She went along him for skating

He was making her learn skating

Whenever she tried to walk on the skates . She would fall down

Kavin:Aise nahi Purvi.. Dekho skates pe chalne ke liye apna wazan pichle pahiyon pe rakhho naa ki agle pahiyo pe tum kya karti ho apna saara wazan aagle pahiyon pe rakhti ho aur(and he fell)...

Purvi: Haan toh seth ye hain skates...inhe pairon pe bandhke chala jaata hai... Jiske liye apna wazan pichle pahiyo pe rakhna chaiye aur chalna chaiye...dekho main batati hun... Aise...Aise...Aise...(and she learnt skating)

Kavin was surprised that she learnt skating by herself ...

* * *

IN THE EVENING

Purvi was in the Kitchen along with Imartilal...

Purvi: Imarti bhaiyya

Imarti: Hein... Ye mere kaan baj rahe hain ya abhi abhi tumne mujhe bhaiyya bola

Purvi: Imarti bhaiyya maine sach mein tumko bhaiyya hi bola hai ...Itne dino se main yahan hun aur tumne meri saari harkaten sehen ki ab aise mein main tumse agar achhe se na bolu to achha nahi hoga na

Imartilal: shukar hai bhagwan ka tumhe der se sahi akal to aayi

Purvi: Imarti bhaiyya main tumhari kuchh madat kar dun...

Imartilal: Nahi ... Ye meri rasoi hai...mere alawa koi haath nahi lagaega haan nahi to... Tumhara kya tum to saari rasoi idhar ki udhar kar dogi ... Baad mein sab saaf to mujhe karna padega

Purvi: Imarti bhaiyya...seth ne mere liye itna kuchh kiya hai.. Aaj main unke liye itna kuchh kiya hai tum karne nahi doge ?

Imartilal: Tumhe khaana banana aata hai?

Purvi: Haan...tumko kya laga kothe wali hai to kuchh nahi aata

Imartilal: Haan... Mera matlab hai... Nahi...

Achha to bana lo tum

Purvi cooked food

It grew dark and it was night

Many hours passed but Kavin hadn't come home

At about 11.30 a car drove into the home and Kavin came out of the car...Purvi saw this as it was late Imartilal was asleep

Kavin was holding one of his arms and it was bleeding

Purvi opened the door and Kavin rushed to his room...

Purvi was behind him

Purvi: Arey arey arey ye kya ho gaya tumhe ...ye haath se khoon kaise nikal raha hai...

Kavin saw a man's shadow and he closed all the lights came to the room there also he closed the lights

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe ho tum seth ...

**He saw something and kept his hand on Purvi's lips in order to make her silent**

_**EYELOCK**_

_**Dil Ibaadat kar raha hai**_

_**Dhadkane meri sun**_

_**tujhko main kar lun haasil**_

_**Lagi hai yahi dhun**_

_**Zindagi ki shaakh se lun**_

_**Kuchh hasin pal main chun**_

_**Tujhko main kar lun haasil**_

_**lagi hai yahi dhun**_

_**Jo bhi jitne pal jiyun**_

_**Unhe tere sang jiyun**_

_**Jo bhi kal hoab mera**_

_**Usey tere sang jiyun**_

_**Jo bhi saanse main bharun**_

_**Unhe tere sang bharun**_

_**Chaahe jo ho raasta**_

_**usey tere sang chalun**_

_**Dil ibaadat kar raha hai**_

_**Dhadkane meri sun**_

_**Tujhko main kar lun haasil**_

_**Lagi hai yahi dhun**_

**They come out of the trance and Kavin Saw that the man had gone away**

**Kavin puts on all the lights**

Purvi: Ye sab kya tha ?Dekho Mujhe na kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai aur ye chot (as she saw that it was a bullet ) ... haye ram! Ye to goli lagi hai tumhe ...ye goli kaise lagi tumhe... Kuchh bologe seth ki ...

She saw that he went to the kitchen and took out a knife he was about to insert it in his hand...

Purvi: Ye tum kya kar rahe ho... Tumhe to goli lagi hai aspataal(hospital) le jaana chahiye ... Ye kya kar rahe ho tum

Kavin: Goli nikaalne ki koshish

Purvi: Seth tum paagal ho gaye ho kya... Aspataal mein thik hoga aur tum kya kar rahe ho ...

Kavin: Is waqt main hospital nahi jaa sakta

Purvi: Lekin kyun?

Kavin: Ye sab sawal puchhna band karo aur hospital ke alawa bullet nikaalne ka koi raasta ho to batao

Purvi: Haan ...Haan...pehle tum apni kamiz utaaro

Kavin: Kya?

Purvi: Kamiz nahi utaaroge to ye goli kaise niklegi

Kavin removes his shirt

While Purvi was warming the knife

Kavin: Ye kya kar rahi ho

Purvi: Garam Chaaku se nikaloge to dard kam hoga

Kavin: Toh dekh kya rahi ho nikaalo

Purvi came near him. She closed her eyes as she couldn't do it with open eyes...

Kavin: Pagal ho gayi ho kya...

Chaaku ghusaogi mere haath mein...Aankhen khol ke goli nikaalo idiot...

Purvi had no other option other than listening to what he said

Purvi held the knife and took out the bullet and immediately after it Kavin cried in pain

Kavin: Aah...!

Purvi also had tears in her eyes seeing this

She couldn't tolerate his pain

Purvi: Dard ho raha hai na bahot ...

She immediately got the first aid box

She started healing him

Kavin: Main khud kar lunga ...

Purvi: Bas ! Bahot kar li apni manmaani tumne... Kaha tha ki aspataal chalo aur goli nikalwalo lekin tumhe to har waqt manmaani karni hai .. ab tum sirf meri baat sunoge

_**Mujhko tu de mit jaane**_

_**Ab khud se dil mil jaane**_

_**Kyun hai ye itna faasla**_

She was having tears... And he too didn't knew why did he listen to a person...As he had never listened to anyone without cause

_**Lamhe ye phir na aane**_

_**Inko tu naa de jaane**_

_**Tu mujhpe khudko de luta**_

_**Tujhe tujhse tod lun**_

_**Kahin khud se jod lun**_

_**Mere jism-o-jaan beya**_

_**Teri Khushbu oddh lun**_

_**She was having tears and** _she was healing him...He could actually feel her breaths and also her tears .When she finished dressing he wore his shirt and was about to go

_**Jo bhi saanse main bharu**_

_**Unhe tere sang bharun**_

_**Chhahe jo ho raasta**_

_**Usey tere sang chalun**_

Purvi: Khaana nahi khaaya hai aaj tumne seth...Khaana laga deti hun

She served him with food .He immediately understood that the food was not made by Imartilal

Kavin: Ye khaana...Imartilal ne nahi banaya

Purvi: Maine banaya hai

Kavin ate the food

Kavin:Purvi...

Purvi: Haan..

Kavin: Khaana accha hai...Umm...Dubara zaroor banana

When he finished eating...He was about to go

Purvi: Seth

Kavin: Haan

Purvi: Wo Seth...us din bhi wo log tumhara pichha kar rahe they...aaj bhi ye goli...Tumhara koi dushman hai kya seth?

Kavin: Tumhara ye sab jannna zaruri nahi hai so jao raat kaafi ho chuki

Saying this he went inside

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Kavin was getting ready to leave for Bureau...**

Kavin: Imartilal... Imartilal

Imartilal: Jee seth

Kavin: Imartilal... Aaj agar mere aane se pehle koi mehmaan agar aayin to unhe bithana aur acche se khaatir karna

Imartilal: Kaun aane wala hai seth...

Kavin: Priya...Accha ab main nikal raha hun...

Imartilal: Accha maalik...

Kavin went away

Purvi: Imarti bhaiyya. Ye Priya kaun hai

Imartilal: Ek bhootni...

Purvi: Kya?

Imartilal: Arey Maalik ke liye bhootni se kam nahi hai wo...Tu nahi jaanti Purvi...kehne ko to Maalik ki dost hai...lekin jab bhi aati hai unhe dukhi kar jaati hai

Purvi: Aisa kya kar jaati hai wo ?

Imartilal: Humesha unko unka beeta hua kal yaad dila jaati hai...

Purvi: Beeta hua kal..?

Imartilal: Haan... Ek ladki thi Nisha...Maalik us se bahot pyaar karte the ...par usne daulat ko dekhkar maalik se bhi amir ek aadmi se shaadi kar li aur tabse maalik aurat jaat se tak nafrat karte hain...

Wo sochte hain ki har ladki unhe dhoka de degi...

Purvi had tears after listening this

Imartilal: Main sochta hun ki kuchh aisa karun ki wo ladki dubara yahan naa aaye

Purvi: Agar main tumhari madat karun jis se wo dubara yahan naa aaye to ?

Imartilal: Aisa ho sakta hai

Purvi: Kyun nahi ho sakta ? Purvi chaahe to kuchh bhi ho sakta hai

Imartilal: Sach ...?

Purvi: Hmmm... Ab dekhna tum Purvi kya karti hai

Bas mujhe tumhari madat chahiye

IN THE EVENING

There was a doorbell . Imartilal opens the door

Imartilal: Priya didi aao na

Priya:Sahab kahan hain ?

Imartilal: Maalik to thodi der baad aayenge ...Aao andar aao

Purvi was dressed like a wedded woman

Purvi: Arey behen ji namaste namaste baithiye...Inhone bataya tha aap aayengi .

Priya: Congratulations Imartilal... Shaadi kab ki tumne

Aur baccha bhi ho gaya

Purvi was carying a baby in her arms

Imartilal: Nahi nahi nahi Priya didi ye to maalkin hain humari...maalik ki patni aur ye baccha bhi unhi ka hai...Shaadi to do saal pehle hi ho gayi thi inki Nisha didi ke jaane ke baad par kisi wajah se ye dono Banaras mein hi they aur bich mein sahab jaaya karte thry inse milne...Ab kab tak aisa chalta bacche aur patni ke bagair reh sakta hai koi?

Priya: Kya ?Kavin ne 2 saal pehle shaadi kar li aur mujhe bataya tak nahi ...Nisha ke jaane ke baad Kavin ne shadi kar li lekin jab bhi us se baat ki aisa to kuchh nahi bataya usne mujhe

Imartilal: Nahi bataya...?...Ab pata nahi kyun nahi bataya...ho sakta hai...bura mat manna didi ...Ho sakta ho batana hi naa chaahte hon

Nisha: Usne mujhse itna sab kuchh chhupaya..(In main is aas mein baithi thi ki kisi na kisi din main Kavin se shaadi karke uski property ki maalkin ban jaungi...aur kahan wo is gawar ko laake )

Purvi: Aap kuchh lengi Imarti bhaiyya inke liye kuchh leke aaiye...Accha hum hi leke aate hain

And she brought her a glass of Orange juice but delebrately droped it on her dress

And Kavin was there ...on the door listening everything

Priya: Ye kya kiya tumne... Meri pandrah hazar ki dress pe ye drink gira dia ...gawaar kahi ki ...Dekh ke kaam nahi kar sakti kya tum...pata nahi kya dekhke Kavin ne tum jaisi dehaati ladki se shadi ki you..

Kavin(shouting): Priya...

Priya: Accha hua Kavin tum aa gaye ye...tumhari...gawar biwi

Kavin: Shut up...and just shut up...Dekh li maine tumhari badtameezi...Mere ghar mei aake meri hi biwi ke saath is tarah ka bartaav kar rahi ho...Himmat bhi kaise hui tumhari...ki tum Purvi se is tarah baat karogi...

Priya: Tumne ye to dekh liya ki maine is se kaise baat ki par kya ye dekha ki isne mere kapde kharab kar diye

Kavin: Priya...tumhari is 2 kaudi ki dress se zyada important hai Purvi ke emotions mere liye(Purvi was shocked listening this) maafi maango is se

Priya : No way...main is gawar se maafi nahi mangungi

Kavin: Thik hai to phir dafa ho jao yahan se

Priya: Kyaa?

Kavin: Get lost

Priya made a disgusting face and went from there

Purvi was about to go . When Kavin held her hand

Kavin: Purvi...Imartilal... ye sab natak karne ki kya zaruat thi...kyun kaha us se ki tum meri patni ho...

Purvi: Kyunki Imarti bhaiya ne sab bataya mujhe wo aati hai aur tumhe dukhi kar jaati hai...

Kavin: Wo kuchh bhi kare ...Tumhe kya farak padta hai Purvi...

Purvi: Bas is sawal ka jawab mat puchho mujhse seth...Main jawab nahi de paungi

Kavin: Mujhe sunna hai...

Purvi: Sahi samay aane par zarur bataungi...

And she went away from there

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**It was dark once again...and once again all the lights automatically turned off ...there was no electricity**

Kavin: Arey yar ye aaj phir light chali gayi ...

Imartilal... dekho to zara ...aur Purvi..darna mat..

Purvi was in the kitchen finding the candle and she found one and lit it ...suddenly Kavin came there

Kavin: Purvi...(and he saw a shadow ...and he made her sit down...again shutting her mouth...and telling her not to speak )

**Kavin held her hand so tightly that the melted wax fell on his hand but he was so much lost in her that he even didn't feel what happened to his hand**

_**Dil ibaadat kar raha hai**_

_**Dhadkane meri sun**_

_**Tujhko main kar lun haasil**_

_**lagi hai yahi dhun**_

_**Zindagi ki shaakh se lun**_

_**Kuchh hasin pal main chhun**_

_**Tujhko main kar lun haasil**_

_**lagI hai yahi dhun**_

**They came out of the trance ...She saw what happened to his hand ...light also glowed as the electricity had come up**

Purvi: Seth ..ye tumhare haath ko...hey bhagwan...

She rushed and brought first aid for him

Purvi: Ye kya ho gaya tumhare haathon ko ...Hey bhagwan jal gaya hai...

Kavin was again lost seeing her expression and care for him

Purvi was healing him...

_**Baahon mein de bas jaane**_

_**Seene mein de chhup jaane**_

_**Tujh bin main jaun to kahan**_

_**Tujhse hai mujhko paane**_

_**Yaadon ke wo nazraane**_

_**Ik jinpe haq ho bas mera**_

_**Teri yaadon mein rahun**_

_**Tere khwaabon mein jagun**_

_**Mujhe dhundhe jab koi**_

_**Teri aankhon mein milun**_

_**Jo bhi saanse main bharu**_

_**Unhe tere sang bharun...**_

_**Chaahe jo ho raasta**_

_**Usey tere sang chalun**_

**He came out of the trance...and was about to go**

Purvi: Bas ab main tumhari ek nahi sunungi...tum bata kyun nahi dete ki ye sab kyun ho raha hai kaun hain ye log aur tumhare jaan ke dushman kyun bane hain

Kavin: Tumhara janna zaruri nahi hai

Purvi: Zaruri...hai aaj main ye jaanke hi dum lungi...batao mujhe

Kavin: Wo Purvi...ye log...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update of this story ...i hope you enjoy this part ...**

* * *

Purvi: Bas ab main tumhari ek nahi sunungi...tum bata kyun nahi dete ki ye sab kyun ho raha hai kaun hain ye log aur tumhare jaan ke dushman kyun bane hain

Kavin: Tumhara janna zaruri nahi hai

Purvi: Zaruri...hai aaj main ye jaanke hi dum lungi...batao mujhe

Kavin: Wo Purvi...ye log...

Purvi: Bolo

Kavin: Purvi... (turns to her)...Main...

Before he could speak his cell rung

Kavin: Ek minute...

**Kavin talks on the phone and immediately moves out of his house listening to the call as it was from ACP and he had called him for some immediate case**

* * *

**ONE DAY**

**It was a holiday...So Kavin hadn't got much to as he remembered something**

Kavin: Purvi...Purvi..

She came to him

Purvi: Haan bolo seth ?

Kavin: Pehele to tum ye Seth bulana band karo mujhe

Purvi: Main tumhe seth nahi bulaungi to kya bulaungi?

Kavin: Kavin ...Kavin naam hai mera

Purvi: Kitni ajeeb baat hai na itne din se main tumhare saath hun aur mujhe tumhara naam hi nahi pata tha

Kavin: Haan ...lekin ab to pata chal gaya na?

Purvi: Haan...achha kyun aawaz de rahe they

Kavin: Wo darasal...aaj tumhara aakhri sabak hai jaldi se taiyyar ho jao

Purvi: Thik hai

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**She came outside .She was dressed in a beautiful Sari**

**Looking as if she had just stepped on earth and was a beautiful fairy...**

**Kavin was lost in her beauty**

Purvi: "Kavin ji"...

**These words appeared magical to him for the first time she had took his name ...he smiled unknowingly as he didn't knew what made Purvi' s beauty or her words**

Kavin(coming out of the trance): Haan...haan...chalo practice shuru karte hain

Purvi: Practice kis cheez ki practice?

Kavin : Dance

Purvi: Arey (she started laughing) tum mujhe dance sikhaoge (laughing again)... Bhool gaye main kaun hun...dance to main tum se zyada accha jaanti hun ruko

**She took the veil of her Sari and tied it to her waist and started singing and dancing**

_**Ho... Mungda...Mungda...Mungda**_

_**Main gud ki dali...**_

_**Mangta hai to aaja rasiya na hi to**_

_**main le chali**_

_**Mangta hai to aaja rasiya na hi to**_

_**Main le chali**_

_**Tu mungda mungda mungda**_

_**Main gud ki dali mangta hai to aaja rasiya**_

_**naahi to main le chali**_

_**Oh...Le baiyyan thaam gori gulaabi**_

_**Le baiyyan thaam gori gulabi ...**_

**Kavin held her hand in order to make her stop dancing**

Kavin: Ye dance nahi...tum kisi beer baar mein dance nahi karne wali...

Achhe gharon ki ladkiya is tarah ka dance nahi karti parties mein...

Purvi : To phir kis tarah ka karti hain ?

Kavin: Batata hun...apna ek haath mere kandhe pe rakho aur dusra mujhe do

Purvi does Kavin held her waist she shivered and they fell into a short eyelock

They come out of the trance

Kavin played the music .He made her learn the dance steps while she only looked at him and was lost in him...

Each time his touch would move her senses and she now knew that she had started feeling for him...Kavin also now realized that he had developed some sort of bonding and attachment with her but didn't knew what it was

Suddenly Kavin gets a call and was again called by ACP to come to the bureau

Kavin: Mujhe jaana hoga ...tum ye practice karti raho

Purvi: Akele ?

Kavin : Haan...

Purvi: Par akele...

**Before she could say further Kavin had left out**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**It was too late ...about 1 1pm but Kavin hadn't yet come ...Purvi was very much worried for him...**

Purvi: Imarti bhaiyya tumhare maalik kab tak aayenge

Imartilal: Arey tum itna pareshan ho rahi ho Maalik ka kaam hi aisa hai wo kai kai din to aate hi nahi aur aa bhi jaayen to der se 1, 2 baje tak aate hain tum so jao...

Purvi: Par Imarti bhaiyya Kavin...

**Before she could say further Imartilal also had gone to sleep...**

**After sometime**

**Kavin returned home**

**Purvi came to him and hugged him..There was complete silence**...

Kavin: Purvi...

Purvi: Itni der se kahan they tum...main tumhara kabse intezar kar rahi thi...Ek to tum itni der se ghar laute ho upar se 2-3 bar jo hua...mera dil baith gaya tha pata hai...par tumko kya...tumhe to...

Kavin(keeping his 1 hand on her cheek): Purvi...main bilkul thik hun...kuchh nahi hua mujhe...aur tum ro kyun rahi ho...dekho meri fikar mat karo mujhe kuchh nahi hoga ...

Purvi(wipping her tears ): Tum khaake aa rahe ho ya main khana laga dun?

Kavin: Tumne khaaya...(when Purvi made a sad face)...Don't tell me ki tumne kuchh nahi khaaya ...

Purvi: Jab tum ghar mein nahi they mera jee baitha jaa raha tha...main kaise kha sakti thi...

Kavin: Hey bhagwan...Ye auraten...chalo chalo khana khaate hain

They had their dinner . When Purvi was about to put the plates into the sink .Kavin kep his hand on his head

Purvi: Kya hua?

Kavin: Sar mein thoda dard hai

Purvi: Accha...tum kamre mein chalo...

Kavin: Kya?

Purvi: Kamre mein chalo main thoda sar daba deti hun tumhara tumhe accha lagega

Kavin: Nahi rehne do thik hai

Purvi: Maine kaha na sar daba deti hun tum do jaoge neend acche se aa jayegi tumhe

Kavin: Accha thik hai

**They went to the room .Kavin layed down and Purvi started giving him head massage and soon he slept...he was holding her hand she removed it slowly ...She went outside the room**

When she saw him from the window He had slept peacefully

Purvi(singing): **_Chori Chori solah singaar karungi..._**

**_Aaj saari raat intezaar karungi_**

**_Soye hain mere Piharwa_**

**_Soye hain mere Piharwa_**

**_Chori chori solah singaar karungi_**

**She came to her room and started changing her clothes**

Purvi: _**Lipte badan se sholay agan ke tere lagan ke**_

_**Khelo na man se mere**_

_**Keh dungi main ye sajan se**_

_**Naa ji naa ...haan ji haan...**_

_**ek hi gila sau basr karungi**_

_**aaj sari raat intezar karungi**_

_**Soye hain mere Piharwa**_

_**Soye hain mere Piharwa**_

_**Chori chori solah singaar karungi**_

**She came near Kavin's room..and stamped her feet so that her anklet could make some voic**e

Purvi(singing): Nai_**no ke raste chupke se aake**_

_**Sapno mein jaake Paayal bajake chham se**_

_**Rakh dungi unko jagaake**_

_**Sapno mein jaake Paayal bajake chham se**_

_**Rakh dungi unko jagake**_

_**Naa ji naa...Haan ji haan**_

_**Pyaar kiya hai maine pyaar karungi**_

_**Aaj saari raat intezar karungi**_

_**Soye hain mere Piharwa**_

_**Soye hain mere Piharwa**_

_**Chori chori solah singaar karungi**_

**FEW DAYS PASSED**

**Purvi knew that she had fell for Kavin ...but she never told him...and silently followed to what he did ...On the other side Kavin had also started likng Purvi but he didnt knew it**

**It was Evening Kavin had just came back from his office .When he came there he saw Purvi lying on his bed .She was in a red saari (like that of Priyanka in 7 khoon maaf)**

Kavin: Purvi...Purvi. .Purvi utho...arey...utho Purvi... Tum mere kamre mein ho...

Purvi(murmering): Uhhh!...Sone do na

Kavin: Lagta hai practice karte karte mere hi kamre mein Ghode bech kar so gayi hai

**He picked her in his arms to take her to his room...But when he made her lay on the bed ...She held his hand and immediately opened her eyes and smiled**

Kavin: Oh to ye natak tha...

Kavin was about to go when she held his hand and came near him and brought his face near hers...

Purvi(singing and ): _Hey **Daaarling aankhon se aankhen chaar karne do**_

_**Daarling aankhon se aankhen chhar karne do**_

_**Roko naa roko naa mujhko pyaar karne do**_

_**Daarling aankhon se aankhen chaar karne do...**_

_**Roko na roko na mujhko pyaar karne do**_

_**Hai kaif ye bahara**_

_**Le chain jaane yaara**_

_**Bulbulon ko abhi intezar karne do**_

_**Darling aankhon se aankhen chaar karne do**_

_**She made him run after her...She started coming near him and moved her hands on his face**_

_**Darling chodo zara sharmane ka ye qayda**_

_**Darling hairat bhi hai, Gairat bhi hai kya fayda**_

_**Darling chhodo zara sharmane ka ye qayda**_

_**Darling hairat bhi hai gairat bhi hai kya fayda**_

_**Kya fayda**_

_**She brought his face near hers an moved her both arms on her shoulder and brought his face close to hers in order to kiss him**_

_**Hey...Darling public mein sansani ek bar karne do**_

**This was the limit for Kavin he moved her hands from her shoulder and slapped her ...**

**She ran to the Kitchen at this behavior... Imartilal had seen all this he came to Purvi to console her but was shocked to see that she wasn't crying but was happy and laughing**

Imartilal: Tum has kyun rahi ho

Purvi: Imarti bhaiyya aaj main bahot khush hun...tumne dekha nahi...

Imartilal: Maalik ne tumhe chaanta maara aur tum khush ho rahi ho

Purvi: tum to bilkul buddhu ho Imarti bhaiyya . ..tumhare malik mujhe apni biwi samajhte hain isliye hi to apna haq samajhke mujhe maara hai unhone

Imartilal: Kya maalik tumhe apni biwi samjhte hain?

Purvi: Haan

"Galatfahmi hai tumhari"

Purvi: Kya?

Kavin: Maine socha nahi tha tum ye sab sochti ho mere liye ...Maine socha tha tumhara jeevan sudharunga to tum ek achhi zindagi jee paogi ...lekin main bhool chuka tha...ki bhale hi tumhare taur tarike badal jaydn lekin khoon to wahi rahega na Tawaif ka...Tum janna chaahti thi na us din mere upar wo attacks kisne kiye to suno main ek police wala hun vaishyavriti (prostitution) ke khilaf jung lad raha hun...aur vo log vo they jo nahi chaahte aisa ho isliye nahi chaahte they ki tum mere ghar pe ruko.. .lekin main un sab se ladke tumhara saath de raha tha... Lekin bhool chuka tha ki bhale hi saath bolne baithne se tumhari aadten to nahi badlengi... 2-4 din tumse haske baat kya kari tum to apna rang dikhane lagi tumhe lagne laga main tumse pyaar karta hun... Arey tum jaisi aurat ko to main apne laayak hi nahi samajhta... Tum mere liye tarrakki aur naam ka sirf ek mohra ho taki tumhe achha banake main logon ki nazron mein chaddh jaun aur mere is kaam se khush hoke mujhe sarkar aur unchha darza de de...lekin

Purvi: Nahi Kavin ji keh dijiye ye sab jhoot hai...mujhe jo saza deni hai deejiye lekin...

Kavin: Arey jab kuyen(well) ka paani hi kharab ho to ghade ki jhaak kya dekhni ... Maine socha tha ki shayad tum mein kuchh badlaw aayega khudki zindagi thik karogi tum lekin main bhool chuka tha ye sab karte karte tumhe itni aadat pad chuki hai ki tumhara jism bike to ab tumhe farak hi nahi padta ...tumhara bas chale to tum apne baap ko bhi...

**This was the limit for Purvi.. She had already got tears in her eyes and ran away from there to her room...She layed on the bed and was weeping.. she cryed for the whole day...Kavin's words had shattered her**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Since the morning KaVi hadn't spoke a word with each other... Purvi hadn't come infront of Kavin for whole day ...after the day in the night someone rung the doorbell**

Kavin opens it...he was surprised to see the entire CID team infront of doorsteps

Kavin: Arey sir aap log

Daya: Haan.. Aur kisi ko expect kar rahe they kya?

Kavin: Nahi sir aap sab bahar kyun khade hain andar aaiye na

Everyone came inside and sat there

Abhijeet: Tum itne hairan kyun ho...arey tumhi ne to hum sab ko khaane pe bulaya tha...

Kavin: Maine?...

Shreya: Haan tumhari wife...Purvi...usne hum sab ko phone karke bulaya hai khaane pe...tumhe nahi pata kya?

Kavin: Achha usne bulaya hai aap sab ko(stared at Imartilal as he knew nobody else could their contacts to her),Mujhe nahi pata tha...

Imartilal served them food they all completed the dinner

ACP: Arey Kavin tumhari patni ko to bulao jisne hum sabko bulaya hai...wo kahan reh gayin?

Imartilal: Maalkin bas aati hi hongi...

_**Suddenly all lights were off and a light spotted in the middle it was Purvi shw was in black sari with wine in one of her hands .She was started laughing **_

_**Purvi(singing): Humse roshan hain chaand aur taare**_

_**Humko daaman samajhiye gairat ka **_

_**Uth gaye hum agar zamane se **_

_**Naam mit jaayega muhabbat ka **_

_**Dil hai naazuk kali se phoolon se bhi **_

_**Ye naa tute khayal rakhiyega **_

_**Aur agar ye aapse ye toot gaya **_

_**jaan-e-jaan itna hi samajhiyega**_

_**Fir koi baawri muhabbat ki **_

_**Apni zulfen nahi sawaregi**_

_**Aarti phir kisi kanhaiya ki **_

_**Koi raadha nahi utaaregi **_

_**She danced and came near Abhijeet and started flirting with him**_

_**Purvi(singing): Aao huzoor tumko **_

_**sitaaron mein le chalun **_

_**Dil jhoom jaaye aisi **_

_**baharon mein le chalun **_

_**Aao huzoor tumko **_

_**Sitaaron mein le chalun**_

_**Dil jhoom jaye aisi **_

_**Baharon mein le chalun**_

_**Aao huzoor aao **_

_**She sat near Dushyant and Sachin **_

_**Purvi:Humraaz humkhyal to ho **_

_**humnazar bano**_

_**taye hoga zindagi ka safar **_

_**Humsafar bano **_

_**She came to Pankaj and Nikhil and also flirted with them **_

_**Humraaz humkhayal to ho **_

_**Humnazar bano **_

_**Taye hoga zindagi ka safar **_

_**Humsafar bano **_

_**Aahhha ...**_

_**Aahha ha ohoho Aahha ha **_

_**She came to Daya **_

_**Chaahat ki ujli ujli nazaron mein le chalun **_

_**Dil jhoom jaaye aisi baharon mei. Le chalun**_

_**Aao huzoor aao **_

_**She came to Taarika and Shreya**_

_**Likhdo ...**_

_**Likhdo kitaab-e-dil pe koi aisi daastan(touched her hairs and moved them)**_

_**Jiski misaal de naa sake saaton aasma**_

_**She came in between ACP and Dr Salunkhe **_

_**Likhdo kitaab-e-dil pe koi aisi daastan **_

_**Jiski misaal de na sake saaton aasmaan **_

_**She finally came to Kavin and put her arms on his shoulder **_

_**Baahon mein baahen daale **_

_**nazaron mein le chalun**_

_**Dil jhoom jaaye aisi **_

_**baharon mein le chalun**_

_**aao huzoor aao...**_

Purvi: Kya ...ah...Kya hua aap sab mujhe aise dekhke hairan kyun hain (laughs)

Pehli baar sach dekhke logon ko hairan hote dekha hai...arey yahi hai mera asli chehra...main aisi hi hun...

Abhi bhi nahi samjhe?...Arey ek vaishya hun main...

Yahi kaam hai mera sabkd man ko lubhaana yahi kaam karti hun main...is seth ki patni nahi hun main...nahi hun. ...

Thik kaha tha tumne seth...Apne jism ko bechne ki aadat ho chuki hai mujhe...isliye...mujhe kisi baat ka koi fark hi nahi padta ...

Coming to Abhijeet and Daya...

Purvi: Lawaris hun na isliye kaun mera kya lagta hai is baat se farak nahi padta mujhe ...ye dono ye mere bhai ki umar ke honge ...bolo banoge mere bhai?...bolo...arey main pagal bhai kaise ban sakte hain ye mere...ye sharif log aur main ek vaishya ...ek vaishya kisi ki behen nahi ho sakti aur Imartilal... ab se tu bhi bhai mat banna mera warna tu badnaam ho jayega

Coming to ACP and Dr Salunkhe

Purvi: Sahi kaha tha mujhe koi farak nahi padta...ye dono...ye dono mere baap ki umar ke hain...batao tum dono mein se kaun baap banega mera...nahi re nahi Purvi ye tu kya kar rahi hai...tum dono mein se koi mera baap mat banna...badnaam ho jaoge...

Coming to Dushyant and Sachin

Purvi: Chalo koi baat nahi tum dono batao...dono mein se kaun karega mujh jaisi ladki se shaadi...nahi nahi koi mat karna...badnaam ho jaoge...thik kaha tha seth...tawaif hi rahungi main...pehli baar kisi se sachhi mohabbat ki thi lekin...bhool gayi thi ...vaishya ko to wo haq bhi nahi hota

Suddenly a doorbell was heard

Purvi opens the door

Purvi: Shanno...aaja achha hua tu aa gayi...chal re wapas le chal mujhe yahan aur ruki to ye ghar badnaam ho jaega

She went inside and after sometime came with her suitcase while going she turned to Kavin

Purvi: Chalti hun seth wapas usi badnaam mohalle mein shayad...mere jaane ke baad tera ghar phir aabaad ho jaye...

She went along with the other side everyone left Kavin's house. he was all alone and Purvi's words made him cry...he cried for the first time...

Here in the car

Purvi remembered of the beautiful moments she spent with Kavin

_**Zindagi mein kabhi koi aaye na rabba **_

_**Aaye to phir kabhi jaaye na rabba **_

_**Dene ho agar mujhe baad mein aansu**_

_**To pehle koi hasaye na rabba**_

Here at other side Kavin remembered the moments he shared with Purvi

Purvi came back to her Room in the layed on the bed and was weeping remembering the moments

**Jaate jaate koi meri khushiyon ko le gaya **

**Sooni sooni akhiyon ko gham koi de gaya **

**Aas jo lagai hai aankh bhar aayi hai**

**Itna bhi koi sataye na rabba **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hey guys... Sorry sorryyy...soryyyyy... for so long wait of this story **

**So here is the next and last part of story **

**R n R **

* * *

**HERE IN BROTHEL**

**Purvi was looking in the mirror and thinking something**

**Shanno came to her**

Shanno: Kya soch rahi hai Purvi

Purvi: Wo bahot bhale aadmi hain re

Shanno: Kaun Seth ?

Purvi: Haan...

Shanno: Arey aisa kya kiya tune teen mahino me usne tere saath ki tujhe...

Purvi: Chupp kar!

Shanno usne mujhe 3 mahino mein chhuaa tak nahi re

Shanno: Sach mein?

Purvi: Haan ri uske saath jivan jivan lagta tha... Mujhe pata chala main kaun hun...mere andar bhi insaan hai...Mere andar bhi aatma hai aisa pehli baar laga mujhe.. .Mera maa banne ko jee chaahta hai ri...apna mamta dikhane ko man karta hai...apna pyaar dikhane ko man karta hai

Shanno(grabbed her face): Tujhe kahin seth se pyaar to nahi hogya na

Purvi nodes her head with tears in her eyes

Shanno: Aye pagal...ye chizen mere saamne kahi hain...thik hai...par majubi ke saamne mat kehna nahi to teri halak samet zaabaan khench legi samjhi

Suddenly Majubi entered

Majubi: Meri rani...jaa customer aaya hai tera

Purvi: Main nahi jaungi mausi

Majubi: Kya ? Maine kuchh thik se suna nahi

Purvi: Maine kaha main nahi jaungi

Majubi: Dekh mazek ka tame nahi hai...jaa . .customer aaya hai...khush kar usey jaa

Purvi: Main mazak nahi kar rahi mausi main nahi jaaungi

Majubi: Aye.. aye...aye...kya boli tu kya boli tu (grabbing her jaw..)...phir se bol zara

Purvi: Main nahi jaungi...

Majubi slapped her tight .

Majubi: Aa gayi na tu apni aukaat pe haan...Kya raana laga rakha hai ye hain...nahi jaungi nahi jaungi...

2-4 bahar kya rehli pankh hi lag gaye tujhe to phadphadane lagi tu to... Ye mat bhool ke mere tukdon pe palti hai tu... Agar badan pe ek bhi kapda hai na to wo mera diya hua hai...Tu aur teri maa jo thoos thoos ke khaate ho na ...wo bhi mera diya hai samjhi...isliye (grabbing her hairs) aaj boli hai ...galti se bhi phir kabhi boli na to anjaam accha nahi hoga samjhi

She was about to go but...

Purvi: Tum chaahe kitna bhi keh lo mausi...Main baar baar yahi kahungi ki main nahi jaungi...

Majubi was about to slap her again When Shanno stopped her

Shanno: Rehne do na mausi ...mausi naadani mein bol rahi hai ye sab

Majubi: Arey agar nadani hai iski to samjha de isey ...Warna wo haal karungi iska aur iski maa ka... Ki...

Shanno: Main samjhati hun isey mausi, Mausi tum jao...Mausi jao...

Majubi: 5 minute mein samjhake bhej isey

Majubi went away

Shanno: Purvi... Purvi ye tu kya kar rahi hai Purvi...

Purvi(with tears): Main nahi jaana chaahti Shanno ...nahi jaana chaahti...ab agar mere shareer ko koi chhuyega to mujhe aisa lagega ki mere shareer pe saamp reng raha ho

Shanno: Dekh main samajh sakti hun tere jasbaaton ko...lekin Purvi aisa mat kar ye log tujhe maar daalenge

Purvi: Aise ghut ghut ke jeene se to ek baar ka mar jaana accha hai

Shanno: Dekh Purvi, Main jaanti hun ki ye sab aasan nahi hai ...kisi bhi aurat ke liye aasan nahi hai ..lekin agar tu mar gayi to socha hai kabhi teri maa ka tere bina kya hoga ...unka ilaaj kaun karayega

Kisi aur ke liye nahi ...par apni maake liye chali jaa...jaa

Purvi heard her words .She didn't had any Other option other than to except than what Majubi told her to do

She went to another room...Knocked it where another man was waiting for her...he grabbed her..

Man: Aaja meri raani kitna tadpaaya hai tune mujhe...

She was in tears .But had no other options .He started removing her clothes...unwrapped her saari...

**_Laaga Chunri Mein Daag Chhupaun kaise_**

**_Laaga Chunri mein daag Chuppaun kaise_**

**_Ghar jaun kaise...laaga chunri mein daag_**

**He pushed her on the bed started kissing her on the neck...For the first time she was feeling as if she was being raped...He did all those uwanted things to her**

**_Chham Chham Chham Chham jhanjhwaat_**

**_Antar mein gunje diwas raat_**

**_Ek shunya shunya tapti vishal_**

**_Maaya ka madhyam mantra jaal_**

**_Man ki dasha se ladti main bhidti_**

**_Vishwast khadi hun main_**

**After the night she came out of the room she was torn...Because it was for the first time that she felt she was raped**

**_Meri laaj main hun, Chunar bhi main,_**

**_Chunar pe daag bhi main_**

**_Ho gayi maili mori chunariya_**

**_Kore badan si kori chunariya_**

**_Haan jaake baabul se nazren milaun kaise_**

**_Ghar jaun kaise_**

**_Laaga chunri mein daag_**

**_Chhupaun kaise_**

**_Laaga Chunari mein daag_**

**She went to the washroom and had a baath in that condition... But she knew she could clean her body but not the pain sge suffered last night**

**This happened for many days ...Each time she felt being raped**

**_Main dhwast dhwast main nasht bast_**

**_Main saral thiral main ati vishwal_**

**_Main shant shwet baadal mein ret_**

**_Nischar si chari hun main_**

**_Andhiyari raat Deepak mein baati_**

**Whenever she was alone .She used to cry a lot**

**_Swapnil si padi hun main_**

**_Kanchan ki kaaya apna hi saaya_**

**_Bas khud se rahi hun main_**

**_Rangni mein thodi seeli_**

**_Thal tham ke chali hun main_**

**_Main maaya maaya_**

**_Main chhaya chhaya_**

**_Aatma aur kaaya hun main_**

**Here Kavin also couldnt live with peace as he didn't knew how Purvi was .One day he came to see her and saw her in the balcony with a man..taking the money to spend night with him...He saw she had tears in her eyes while doing this...Purvi also saw him through the balcony...She felt more pain...But went inside the room**

**_Nistabdh khadi hun main_**

**_Vishabd khadi hun main_**

**_Vishwast khadi hun main_**

**_Sarwatra khadi hun main_**

**_(While seeing Kavin)_**

**_Laaaagaa...Chunri Mein Daag_**

**Kavin felt very guilty...To what he said to her...He also had tears in his eyes**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**IN CID OFFICE**

**The day since all the CID members came to know about the truth...that Kavin had hid her reality of her from them...They talked to him at very formal way ...Nobody was happy to see Kavin's behavior with Purvi...when they came to know about the reality**

**Kavin came to Abhijeet to tell him some details**

Abhijeet(reading them): Haan thik hai...Tum jao

Kavin: Sir aapne mujhe maaf nahi kiya sir

Abhijeet: Kis baat ke liye Kavin

Kavin:Sir aap jaante hain main kya bol raha hun...

Abhijeet: Dekho Kavin...naaraz us se hua jaata hai jis se humara koi rishta ho aur tumne hume us layak nahi samjha...to bhala naarazgi kaisi? Maafi kaisi

Saying this he went from there

Kavin: Sir..

But he had gone and nobody listened to a hand came from back ...it was Dushyant

Dushyant: Kaisa hai tu ?

Kavin: Main thik hun kyun?

Dushyant: Tu thik nahi hai...Tera chehra bata raha hai...

Kavin(turning other side): Nahi yaar aisa kuchh nahi hai

Dushyant: Mujhse jhoot bolne ki koshish mat kar ...tu janta hai tu sabse jhoot bol sakta hai bas mujhse nahi...Kya hua bata?...Tujhe, Purvi ki yaad aa rahi hai na

Kavin: Aisa kuchh nahi hai

Dushyant: Phir jhoot ..

Kavin: Sach ye hai Kavin ki mujhe uski yaad nahi aa rahi balki fikar ho rahi hai uski

Dushyant: Itni hi fikar hai to jaane kyun diya usey

Kavin: Pata nahi us waqt mujhe kya ho gaya tha...Lekin Dushyant ...mujhe sach mein ...uski fikar ho rahi hai...Pata nahi kis haal mein hai,Kya dard sehen kar rahi hai

Dushyant: Kahin tu us se ...

Kavin: Nahin pyaar nahi karta us se...Fikar hai uski

Dushyant: Maine to pyaar ka naam bhi nahi liya

Kavin was silent

Dushyant: Accha chhod..Kya karna hai ab

Kavin: Main kal wahan gaya tha...uski aankhon mein aansu they jab wo us aadmi se paise le rahi thi...

Dushyant: Tu usey humesha ke liye is narak se baahar kyun nahi nikaal deta

Kavin:Kaise...tujhe pata hai ye sab itna aasaan nahi hai...

Dushyant: Tu ek police officer hai...kam se kam ek ladki ko to is sab se bahar laa hi sakta hai

Kavin looked at him

Kavin: Thik hai main aaj hi jaaunga

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Kavin went to the brothel**

Majubi: Arey seth bade dino baad aaye ...

Kavin: Purvi kahan hai...?

Majubi: Arey seth aaj koi aur pasand kar lo...Purvi...kisi ke saath samajh rahe ho na seth..

Kavin: Kis kamre mein hai...?

Majubi: Tumko kya karna hai jaanke yahan aur bhi ladkiyan hai ye dekho Rupa, Champa,...

Kavin(shouting): Kaunse room mein hai Purvi ?

Majubi: Kamra no. 21

Kavin goes to the door and kicks and opens it

He saw Purvi naked with a man having...

Man: Aye aye aye kaun hai be tu aur andar kaise chala aaya

Kavin: CID, Mumbai

Man: Sa..sa..sa sahab main jaata hun...Jai hind sahab jai hind

He went away from there

Kavin turne to other side

Kavin: Apne kapde pehno aur saaman baandho

Purvi wore her clothes

Purvi: Tum yahan kyun aaye ho...chale jao yahan se...

Kavin: Chup ekdam chup...muh band karo...jitna bolna tha us din mere ghar mein bol chuki...ab sirf suno...Apna saaman baandho aur chalo yahan se...main tumhara bahar intezar kar raha hun

Purvi was silent...She silently did what Kavin said

Kavin was came out

Seeing Purvi with a suitcase

Majubi: Aye...Aye..Aye ye kahan jaa rahi hai tu?

Kavin holded Purvi' s hand

Kavin: Chalo Purvi...

Majubi: Aye..aye seth...bina paise diye kahin nahi le jaane dungi isko...

Kavin(showing his badge): CID Mumbai

Chalo Purvi

Majubi: Aye...sahab ye galat baat hai...aap meri ladki ko yun nahi le jaa sakte...Nahi..

Kavin(in anger ): Dekho Majubi bai...main kya kar sakta hun kya nahi ye mujhe tumhe batane ki zaruat nahi hai...

Kyunki akkhi Mumbai mein tere jitne kothe hain un sab ke baare mein jaanta hun main...sab ke sab band karwa dunga samjhi...Purvi ko to main yahan se le jaake rahunga ho kisi ke baap mein himmat to rok le mujhe

They were about to move but..

Purvi: Ek minute...

She came to Shanno

Purvi: Isey bhi le chalen?

Shanno(with tears): Nahi re nahi...mera tere jaisa nasib nahi hai re.. Tu jaa apni nayi zindagi shuru kar. .Jaa...

Purvi hugged her...

Purvi : Dekhna tu bhi is narak se jaldi niklegi ye wada hai mera

Shanno smiled

After sometime they reach Kavin's house

**When they belled the door Imartilal opened the door .He they saw something and were surprised to see it...All CID officers were at Kavin's house**

Kavin: Sir aap sab yahan pe?...

Shreya: Hmm..hum sab Purvi ko welcome karne ke liye aaye hain..

Purvi: Maine us din(about to come in)...

Tarika: Wahin ruko

Kevi were surprised

Tarika brought a thaali of Puja

Tarika: Buna puja kiye tumhe andar kaise aane deti...

She welcomed her with the Aarti

Shreya: Ab aao

Both of them came inside

Kavin: Lekin sir aap sab achanak

Sachin : Hum yahan tumse milne nahi aaye hain...Hum yahan Purvi se milne aaye hain

Kavin: Sir aap log please mujhe maaf kar deejiye

None reacted to him...

Purvi(joined hands): Aap log yahan mere liye aaye uske liye dhanyawad aap sab ka

Abhijeet: Purvi...yaad hai tumne us din humse us din ek sawaal puchha tha ?Kya hum tumhare bhai banenge ya nahi

Daya(taking out 2 Rakhis...and extended hand): Lo baandh do isey hum dono ki kalai pe

Purvi's eyes filled with tears of happiness

Purvi: Aap ne mujhe apni behen...maana hai ...

She immediately took the rakhi and tied to both of them hands. .

ACP: Yahi nahi Purvi...Us din tumne mujhse aur salunkhe se ek sawal kiya tha...kya hum dono uske Pita banenge...

Salunkhe: Zarur banenge hum dono tumhare pita ...

ACP: Haan..

Dushyant: Aur main aur Sachin me se koi tumse shadi isliye nahi kar sakta kyunki Wo jagah pehle hi kisi aur(looking at Kavin) ki ho chuki hai...

Sachin: Lekin hum acche dost to ban hi sakte hain na...

They shaked hands with her..

Tarika and Shreya hugged her...

Dushyant: Ab tu kyun chup baitha hai...tu kuchh bolega ki nahi?

Kavin: Kya bolu main...

Purvi: Aap sabke itna kuchh karne ka fayda hi kya hai jab kisi ko apna aham itna pyaara hai...Main wapas jaa rahi hun

Kavin(holded her hand): Kahin nahi jaa rahi ho tum

Purvi: Kyun na jaun...Aap hote kaun hain mujhe rokne waale

Kavin: Ek chamaat khichke marunga agar wapas jaane ki baat to..

Purvi(turning other side): Aapko aisa karne ka koi hak nahi hai...Aur waise bhi aapko fark hi kya padta hai, Mere jeene marne se

Kavin(making her turn his side): Farak padta hai...damn it!

Purvi: Kyun...

Kavin: Kyunki I love you ...main tumse pyaar karta hun...main...

Purvi smiled

**And there was silence for sometime...Both of them had tears and they hugged each other...(Complete black out and Kevi spotted)**

**_Kuchh naa kaho Kuchh bhi na kaho_**

**_Kuch na kaho Kuchh bhi na kaho_**

**_Kya kehna hai Kya sunna hai_**

**_Mujhko pata hai Tumko pata hai_**

**_Samay ka ye pal tham sa gaya hai..._**

**_Aur is pal mein Koi nahi hai_**

**_Bas ek main hun, Bas ek tum ho_**

**_Kuch na kaho...Kuchh bhi na kaho_**

Purvi: Kitne mehnat karwai mujhse ye sab kehlwane ke liye

Kavin: Tumne wapas jaane ki zid ki naa to thik nahi hoga

Dushyant(fake coughing): Bas bas Laila majnu hum log bhi hain yahan...

All started laughing..

Kevi were married.

After 1 month

It was raining Kavin hadn't come yet..

After sometime...Kavin came back..

Purvi opened the door

Purvi: Arey ye kya aap to bheeg chuke hain ...andar aaiye (Now guys imagine Purvi in a plane red Sari )

Purvi gave him towel

Kavin: Thanks

He dried his hairs

Purvi : Khana laga dun?

Kavin: Nahi khaake aa raha hun...

Purvi: Accha thik hai...

She went to the room and was removing her saw her like that...He was struck...He came near her removing her necklace..By his touch Purvi was just shivering...as she used to earlier on his touch..

He was about to back when Purvi held his hand

**Purvi(singing): Labon se choom lo**

**Aankhon se thaam lo mujhko**

**Labon se choom lo**

**Aankhon se thaam lo mujhko**

**Tumhi se janmu to shayad**

**Mujhe panah mile**

**Tumhi se janmu to shayad**

**Mujhe panah mile**

**Labon se choom lo**

**Aankhon se thaam lo mujhko**

**(He came near her and started kissing her an her neck...For the first time she was happy at this...He gave smooch to her .He brought her to their bed and again kissed her on her lips...)**

**(While making love...he asked her)**

**Kavin: Do saundhe saundhe se jism**

**Jis waqt ek mutthi mein so rahe they...**

**Bata to us waqt main kahan tha**

**Bata to us waqt tu kahan thi**

**Purvi(singing): Main aarzoo ki tapish mein**

**Pighal rahi thi kahin**

**Main aarzoo ki tapish mein**

**pighal rahi thi kahin**

**Tumhare jism se hokar**

**Nikal rahi thi kahin**

**Bade hasin they**

**Bade hasin they jo**

**Raahon mein gunah mile**

**Tumhi se janmu to shayad**

**mujhe panah mile**

**Tumhi se janmu to shayad**

**Mujhe panah mile**

**Labon se choom lo**

**aankho se thaam lo mujhko**

**Kavin(asking): Tumhari lauw ko pakadke**

**jalne ki aarzu mein**

**jab apne hi aap se lipat ke sulag raha tha**

**Bata to us waqt main kahan tha**

**Bata to us waqt tu kahan thi**

**Purvi( Singing): Tumhari aankhon ke**

**Tumhari aankhon ke saahil se**

**Door door kahin**

**Tumhari aankhon ke saahil se**

**Door door kahin**

**Main dhoondhti kahin mile**

**Ye khushbuon ka noor kahin**

**Wahin ruki hun**

**Wahin ruki hun jahan se**

**Tumhari raah mile**

**Tumhi se janmu to shayad**

**Mujhe panah mile**

**Tumhi se janmu to shayad**

**Mujhe panah mile**

**Labon se choom lo**

**Aankhon se thaam lo mujhko**

The night passed in their love...

1 year later Kevi were blessed with a Daughter and named her Kavita

* * *

**After 15 Years**

**Kavita was now 14 years old...And now had grown up enough to understand everything .Kevi had already told her about Purvi's Past**

**One Day Kavita came back from School...**

**She belled the door**

**Purvi opened the door**

**Kavita was annoyed..**

Purvi: Aa gayi meri Rajkumari...bata kaisa tha aaj school mein din

Kavita: Please mom don't talk to me

Purvi: Arey lekin hua kya kisi ne kaha tujhse Kuch bol?

Kavita: Mom..please leave me alone...waise bhi aapki wajah se ...

Purvi: Kya hua bataegi ...kisine tang kiya tujhe...kuchh sunaya kisine ? Bata mujhe kya problem hai

Kavita: Mom please ...Please don't try to pretend...aapki wajah se mujje school mein kitna kuchh sunna padta hai...kaisi kaisi baaten karte hain ladke mujhse aapki wajah se...

Purvi: Meri wajah se lekin?...

Kavita: Gande kaam aapne kiye aur saza mujhe milti hai... Mujhe sharam aati hai aap jaisi aurat ko apni maa kehne mein

Kavin had heard all this conversation .Purvi turned into tears

Kavin: Kavita, ye kya tarika hai apni maa se baat karne ka...Maafi maango abhi

Kavita: Maine kuchh galat nahi kaha hai main maafi nahi mangungi..

Purvi wept and cried and ran to her room and locked herself in the room

Kavin: Hadd kardi tumne Kavita...apni maa ko is tarah se rula diya tumne

Kavita: Kuchh galat nahi kiya maine, aise kaam karne wali aurat meri maa kabhi nahi ho sakti...

Kavin(about to slap her but stops): Tumhe sharam nahi ...balki garv hona chahiye apni maa par

Kavita: Kaisa garv Dad..

Kavin: Haan...kyunki tumne abhi tak apni maa ko samjha hi nahi hai...Tumhari maa ek saadharan aurat nahi hai...balki devi..hai..devi...Wo ganga ki tarah hai...jisme duniya bhar ke paap daale jaate hain...aur wo khud maili hoke doosron ko pavitra karti hai...

Aur aisi aurat ko tum dosh de rahi ho...sharam aani chahiye Kavita...

Kavita started weeping

Kavita: I am sorry dad...wo school mein bachhon ne mujhe chidhaya to maine mom se gusse mein wo sab

Kavin hugged Kavita

Kavin: Now common rona band karo and say sorry to mumma

Kavita and Kavin went to the door..

They saw it was locked

Kavita: Mumma please open the door

Kavin: Purvi...Darwaza kholo Purvi...darwaza kholo...

Purvi was too much hurt she didn't opened the door

Kavita: Mom..i m sorry please open the door ...Darawaza kholo mom...please

Purvi still didn't listen

Kavita: Mumma meri wajah se itni ...

Kavin: Bahot dil dukha hai uska ...

Kavita: Mom...please I m sorry...

Kavita(shouted): Aaah ..mom...

Purvi heard her voice she immediately opened the door and came out

Purvi: Kya hua...kya hua kavu...tum thik to ho na...Chillai kyun...bol beta

Kavita: Main...thik hun mom...aapko kamre se bahar nikaalna tha

(holds her ears): PI am sorry mom...maine gusse mein wo sab keh diya tha...you are not only a good mom...but sabse best mom ho aap...I am sorry mom..Ab main garv se kahungi ki aap meri maa hain.

Purvi: Jaa maaf kiya...

She hugs Kavita...

Kavin: Aur mujhe to tum log bhool gaye

He huged both of them..

Kavita: Dad...this needs a selfie...

She clicks a selfie...

**End of the story **

* * *

A/N : Story ends do tell me hw it was...till then keep smiling...keep in touch and i'll update my remaining one

Bye bye love ya t.c

:-D

-DivaNims


End file.
